


Телекинез

by PlainTiger



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 10:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делать с даром, который пробудился внезапно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Телекинез

**Author's Note:**

> Исполнение заявки с феста однострочников.  
> Гифки:  
> https://31.media.tumblr.com/b1ea59939173511d53e605f266a7cad9/tumblr_n6oq93nKZb1r0gla2o3_500.gif  
> https://31.media.tumblr.com/f54f437ad5274f366d4b3ae220275e44/tumblr_n6oq93nKZb1r0gla2o4_500.gif  
> https://24.media.tumblr.com/5c2e3e309b939ff4db62eaf8b273bce0/tumblr_n6oq93nKZb1r0gla2o1_r1_500.gif  
> https://24.media.tumblr.com/5b317b2be9c5fc04ea118b8e9a6f67bc/tumblr_n6oq93nKZb1r0gla2o2_r1_500.gif

Он не знал, почему этот дар достался именно ему. Он спрашивал себя и Небеса в надежде услышать хоть какой-нибудь ответ. Но Небеса молчали.  
  
Икер часто вспоминал тот день, когда научился телекинезу. Он просто шёл домой поздним вечером, когда на него внезапно упало что-то железное. Должно было бы упасть, если бы Икер не заставил это нечто парить в воздухе. Он сперва не поверил в происходящее, думал, что это всё вымысел. Когда он сумел закрыть дверь силой мысли в нескольких метрах от себя, все сомнения развеялись.  
  
Икер не знал, где применить свою новую способность. Сначала он использовал её в обыденных целях: доставал предметы со шкафа, из глубоких щелей, оттуда, куда нельзя дотянуться рукой. Но затем Икер понял, что это может ему пригодиться и на работе.  
  
Проследить за траекторией мяча было для Икера делом простым. Оставалось только научиться незаметно её менять. Это потребовало некоторой практики. Первое время Икер тренировался один, чтобы никто не увидел. Затем, когда он подобрал нужную силу для своей способности, стал проделывать трюки во время обычной тренировки.  
  
Перед игрой Икер волновался: он не знал, стоит ли использовать телекинез во время настоящего матча, а не только на тренировках. Он мысленно проклинал Серхио Рамоса, когда тот поставил подножку сопернику в штрафной Реала. Он мысленно проклинал самого себя, когда заставил мяч отлететь от ворот. Он мысленно проклинал этот отбитый пенальти, потому что сжульничал.  
  
Позже Икер обнаружил, что может управлять не только предметами, но и живыми существами. Даже самим собой. Икеру понравилось чувство невесомости, когда он неожиданно для себя взлетел на пару метров. Он жалел о том, что нельзя было улететь от суеты на Земле и парить среди облаков: это вызвало бы подозрения. Вместо этого он научился прыгать на несколько метров и плавно приземляться, но только тогда, когда никто не видел.  
  
Уже тогда Икер был выдающимся вратарём. Он мог бы использовать телекинез для того, чтобы стать ещё лучше. Но он вспомнил о других выдающихся вратарях. Наверняка никто из них не обладал такой силой. Их способности были незаурядными, но не сверхъестественными. Икер мог бы стать богом среди вратарей, примером для подражания следующих поколений. Но вместо этого он стал своим собственным примером для подражания. Он поклялся никогда не использовать сверхспособности во время игры. Отныне с помощью телекинеза он лишь задавал для себя планку. Достигнуть её Икер пытался своими обычными силами. Так же, как пытались побить рекорды другие вратари.

Возможно, именно поэтому Небеса даровали ему эту способность: чтобы стать ещё лучше.


End file.
